Dominate
]] "Dominate" ( Shihai) is a keyword exclusive to the Nubatama clan, and introduced in G Trial Deck 13: Evil Eye Sovereign. How it Works A "Dominate" ability allows you to change the state of the specified unit to a dominated state. If the ability makes you peform an attack, it is done in the following form: *The affected unit changes to Stand state if possible, and it becomes dominated. *Choose one unit that is not dominated, and the dominated unit goes to attack that unit immediately, then perform a battle between them. *After attacking, if there are no longer units that can be attacked, or if the dominated unit becomes unable to attack more, the unit stops being dominated. The turn continues in the phase where the unit was originally dominated. Details *As long as an opponent's unit is dominated, the player who dominates it will be regarded as the master of that unit, not his or her opponent. *The new master who dominated is referred to as the "dominating player", and his or her opponent is referred to as "original master". *When dominating multiple units, all units becomes dominated simultaneously. Their attacks are performed one at a time, until there are no longer units that can be attacked or that are able to attack. After finishing the last attack, all units stops being dominated simultaneously. *If a Legion Leader or Mate becomes dominated, so does the other unit. *During the battle, the dominated unit's automatic abilities are resolved by the dominating player. Continuous abilities are active as long as possible. **Any cost is paid by using the dominating player's cards, including dominated units. **Any effect is played by using the dominating player's cards, including dominated units. **Requirements and conditions are checked by using the dominating player's cards as reference, including dominated units. **Abilities with "at the beginning/end of (step)" can be used, but not "at the beginning/end of (phase)". *The circle where the dominated unit is in is now referred to from the dominating player's point of view. **If it is in the left column of the master, it is now on the right column of the dominating player. **When a circle changes its point of view, it is considered to be in neither player's front nor back row. Therefore, the dominated unit cannot boost, be boosted, nor intercept, and it can attack from the back row. **The circle itself is not dominated. While it does change its point of view, it does not change masters. **Gift markers also do not change masters, so a dominated unit will not gain power from a Force I or Accel I marker as they only take effect during their owner's turn. *If the dominated unit moves for an effect or cost, the following happens: **If it moves to a non-circle zone, it moves to its owner's zone. **If it moves to a circle, the move cannot be performed, since the master of that circle and the owner of that card are different. *During the battle in which a dominated vanguard is attacking: **The drive check is performed from the dominating player's deck. **The original master cannot normal call guardians from hand, but may intercept with a rear-guard is not being attacked. G guardians cannot be called either due to their normal requirement. *The dominating player cannot call or ride on top of a dominated unit, nor even move dominated units, as long as the circle's master is different from its owner. List of Cards Grade 3 *Blazing Demonic Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Zanki" *Demon Stealth Dragon, Jaken Myouou *Demon Stealth Dragon, Kassen Myouou *Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro" *Demon Stealth Rogue, Genba Grade 4 *Enma Stealth Dragon, Kingoku Tenbu *Enma Stealth Dragon, Maguntenbu *Enma Stealth King, Mujinlord "Dagoku" *Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord *Evil-eye Hades Emperor, Shiranui "Mukuro" *Evil-eye Vidya Emperor, Shiranui "Rinne" *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gehourakan List of Support Cards Grade 0 *Stealth Dragon, Burai *Stealth Dragon, Madoi Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Meimoudanuki *Stealth Beast, Mistfrog *Stealth Dragon, Seizui *Stealth Dragon, Tengai *Stealth Dragon, Utsuroi Grade 2 *Stealth Beast, Musou Byakko *Stealth Beast, Tamahagane "Metsu" *Stealth Beast, Uzuitachi *Stealth Dragon, Enbai *Stealth Dragon, Genkai *Stealth Dragon, Ungai Grade 3 *Demon Stealth Dragon, Kassen Myouou External Links *Detailed explanation (English). *Detailed explanation (Japanese). Trivia *In the anime, the ability is depicted by the opponent unit's eyes turning red, and taking on a frenzied disposition. **When the Dominate ability was first used in the anime, a blood-curdling scream was also heard in the background. *In lores, this ability's origin comes as a portion of Evil God Bishop, Gastille. It is based on the fact that the living dead in Relics are bound to fight between them forever.